Comme une chanson
by Seabear Girls
Summary: Une chanson pour découvrir ce que l’on ressent. Une chanson pour passer de la haine à l’amour et le faire revenir. Une chanson pour s’aimer pour toujours. Finalement la vie c’est comme une chanson.
1. Cet Enfer au Paradis

_**Titre : **_Comme une chanson

_**Auteur : **_Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, Homophobes, vous êtes priés de bien vouloir nous quitter.

_**Rating : **_M, vous êtes prévenus !

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous, nous les empruntons à JK Rowling, qui à eu la gentillesse de nous laisser les torturer.

_**Résumé : **_Une chanson pour découvrir ce que l'on ressent. Une chanson pour passer de la haine à l'amour et le faire revenir. Une chanson pour s'aimer pour toujours. Finalement la vie c'est comme une chanson.

_**NDA :**_Salut à tous ! Pour commencer, JOYEUX NOËL ! (en retard mais c'est pas très grave ! mdr !)

Je vous poste une petite fanfiction qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis pas mal de temps mais qui vient tout juste d'être corrigée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture !

_**Comme une chanson**_

**Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime, moi non plus**

_**Cet Enfer au Paradis**_** de Dark Sanctuary.**

_POV Draco_

_**Je ne sais que faire, de cette vie  
**__**Dans cet Enfer au Paradis**_

Je suis à Poudlard, en dernière année. Je suis Préfet en chef des Serpentards, Prince des Serpentards, deuxième au classement sur toute l'école, attrapeur dans mon équipe de Quidditch. Je suis considéré comme un Dieu du sexe parmi pratiquement tous les garçons et toutes les filles de l'école, je suis craint et respecté en même temps. Je suis le plus bel homme de l'école, un des meilleurs parti d'Angleterre, le deuxième même. Oui mais voilà, je suis malheureux.

Vous vous dites certainement que je me fiche de vous. Et bien non ! Et croyez moi, ma vie est chaque jour un enfer. Pourquoi ? A cause de LUI ! Il se pavane avec toute sa cour, tout le temps. Elles sont toutes là à soupirer sur son passage, à presque le supplier de sortir avec elles. Chaque jour, il reçoit au moins une trentaine de lettres au petit déjeuner, au moins la moitié à midi et une dizaine le soir. Je me demande comment il fait pour toutes les garder.

Oh, je vous vois venir, non je ne suis pas jaloux de sa popularité, bien au contraire, moi même j'ai ce genre de surprise le matin, le midi ou le soir, mais jamais tous les jours, et mes admiratrices, ou admirateurs, savent très bien que je ne garde pas traces de leurs épanchement guimauves.

Sans cœur dites vous ? Possible, voir même sûrement, mais de toutes les façons, je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy n'ont pas de cœur, c'est bien connu. Ou plutôt si, j'avais un cœur, mais on me l'a volé lors de mon enfance, et lorsqu'il m'a été restitué, on me l'a de nouveau volé.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord que ce n'est pas une raison pour piétiner leur amour pour moi, si tenté qu'ils sachent réellement ce que c'est que l'amour, mais je ne peux pas leur laisser espérer quoi que se soit. Il est vrai que lorsque j'en ai trop envie, je vais chercher une personne facile à avoir, je tire mon coup, et je me casse.

Vous êtes surpris de mon langage ? Allons, il faut appeler un chat, un chat ! Je ne vais pas dire que je suis amoureux de toutes les personnes qui ont traversé mon lit et dire que je leur ai « fait l'amour » car ce n'est vrai en rien. Et d'ailleurs, les seuls à avoir traversé mon lit sont les Serpentards, et ils sont retournés se coucher dans leurs pieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils prennent ma chambre pour un hôtel !

Cruel ? Certes je ne le nie pas, mais lui aussi est cruel avec moi, et je me venge parce que je sais qu'il exècre mon comportement, de prendre et de jeter la personne après, comme une vulgaire putain. Oui je me venge et je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je me venge parce que je suis terriblement jaloux et possessif. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. D'ailleurs, je prends toujours le soin de tout préciser à mes partenaires : je tire mon coup et basta. Une fois, peut-être deux, mais rarement plus. En tout cas, je ne me suis jamais installé dans une relation. Je la garde pour lui, cette unique fois où, pour lui, je serais prêt à tout, même à donner ma vie. J'ai envie de le tuer et de tuer les personnes qui ont traversé son lit. Que voulez vous, c'est génétique : non seulement je suis un Malfoy, mais en plus, j'ai du sang de veela et de vampire, et je suis une des personne les plus jalouses et possessives de ma famille. Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ! Je n'y peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de LUI !

Comment ?! Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné qui est ce LUI ?!

C'est Harry Potter, le « Grand le Bel » Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-volé-mon-cœur.

_**J'ai perdu mes ailes et ma liberté  
**__**A cause de celui que j'ai tant aimé**_

Oh, je sais oui, ce n'est pas normal, c'est mon ennemi de toujours. Malheureusement je ne le sais que trop bien, il me le rappelle à chaque fois que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs.

Et comme à chaque fois je lui fait du mal.

Et comme à chaque fois, ça me fait du mal.

Et comme à chaque fois, je lui dit que je l'aime, à ma manière. Je ne peux pas lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, alors je me contente de lui montrer à quel point je le hais.

Je le hais pour ne pas avoir compris que je ne l'ai jamais haït.

Je le hais pour ne pas envisager quelque chose entre nous.

Je le hais pour ne plus avoir cette étincelle dans le regard depuis la rentrée.

Je le hais tout simplement car il croit que je suis incapable d'aimer et qu'il est impossible que je l'aime, lui.

Lui montrer dites vous ? Oui, je ne demanderais que cela. Le seul problème est que non seulement je ne sais pas comment, mais en plus, je doute qu'il apprécie que toute l'école soit au courant que je le drague. En outre, je doute qu'il me trouve sincère.

Quoi que, j'ai peut être une idée…

Je commençais mon plan « APELFTADM » , autrement dit « Attirer Potter Et Le Faire Tomber Amoureux De Moi » dès le lendemain matin. Je savais déjà ce qu'il aimait, sa couleur préférée, sa matière préférée, son dessert préféré, etc… Comment ? Mais c'est très simple. Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, son ennemi, et en tant que tel, je me devais de tout connaître sur lui. Tout et absolument tout.

Ce matin donc, une chouette grise appartenant à l'école, se posa sur sa table. Je le vis décrocher la rose de sa patte. C'est une rose bicolore très rare, verte au cœur aux pétales argentés. Je savais que c'était sa fleur préférée. Un jour je l'avais surpris à la bibliothèque et il en avait parlé avec Granger. Cette fleur symbolise un amour extrêmement puissant. Pourtant, je doute que sa symbolique soit à la hauteur de l'amour que je lui porte. De plus, tout le monde ne peut pas se l'approprier ni même la toucher. Je n'ai pas tout compris lorsque mon père m'en a parlé. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il faut être animé d'un amour inconditionnel pour le destinataire et être prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui, sans aucune hésitation. C'est pour cela qu'elle se nomme « La Rose du Cœur ». Oui, c'est vrai que Potter met la barre haute, question fleur préférée, mais bon, c'est le _Survivant_, il lui faut quelque chose à sa hauteur.

J'avais pris soin d'attacher un ruban vert à la tige, le vert de ses yeux. Il est vrai que s'est horriblement Poufsouffle d'agir ainsi, mais rien n'est trop beau pour mon Harry… euh, Potter je veux dire, parce que lui ne sait pas qu'il est mon Harry, même s'il le sera très, très bientôt... ou jamais.

Il la prend et tout le monde s'agglutine autour de lui pour savoir qui lui a envoyé, mais je n'ai pas mis de lettre, pour rien au monde je ne lui aurait fait savoir que c'était moi, l'auteur de ce présent.

Je le vis défaire le ruban et lire le petit mot que j'y ai inscrit « _Ta présence illumine mes journées_ ». Je le vois sourire et glisser le ruban dans sa poche. Granger jette un sort sur la rose, je ne sais pas lequel, et je le vois sourire comme jamais. Si seulement il savait que c'est de moi que vient cette rose, je pense qu'il la jetterai, la piétinerai, et lui ferait subir les pires choses, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

***********

Cela fait à présent deux semaines que dure le manège de la rose et Harry sort avec une jeune fille depuis trois jours. Pourtant je continue à lui envoyer cette rose chaque matin en lui disant ce que j'aime chez lui, en lui montrant à quel point je l'aime, jusqu'où je serais prêt à aller pour lui. Ce soir, il raccompagnait cette… p***, pardon, garce, à son dortoir, une Pouf… souffle, j'avais oublié de le mentionné. Je suis au bout du couloir, je les vois s'embrasser, s'enlacer, se serrer l'un contre l'autre, etc… et moi, j'ai mal de les voir, j'ai envie de lui hurler que c'est moi, c'est de moi que sont tous ces mots, mais jamais il ne me croirais. Il me déteste trop pour me croire.

_**Des larmes de glace sont comme des espoirs  
**__**Lentement ils s'effacent de ma mémoire**_

Cela fait une semaine qu'il sort avec la Pouf…souffle et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne prend plus mes roses que par automatisme. Il n'y a plus la même lueur dans son regard qu'au départ. Pourtant, je lui dit tout. Tout ce que je ressens pour lui, tout ce qu'il est pour moi. Je lui écris que je l'aime, et que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui. Alors aujourd'hui, je lui écris une dernière chose et lui dit que c'est la dernière rose puisqu'il ne veut pas chercher à savoir qui je suis. Pour cela, je lui envoie une lettre avec la rose. Sur le ruban, je n'ai marqué que trois mots. Ces trois mots que j'aurais préférer lui dire en face : « _Je t'aime_ ». Cependant, il y a aussi une lettre. Cette lettre qui lui explique de nombreuses choses, celles que je peux ne pas lui dire.

_Mon amour,_

_Je sais que tu reçois des centaines de lettres identiques à celle là chaque jour. Cependant, je t'en supplie, lis moi jusqu'au bout, au moins pour toutes ces roses que tu as acceptées. _

_Je tenais à te dire que tout ce que tu as pu lire sur les rubans aux couleurs de tes yeux est vrai. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es le Survivant, mais parce que tu es Harry, juste Harry. Je n'ai jamais réussis à te voir tel un héros, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais y arrivé. _

_Je te mentirai si je te disais que je t'aime depuis toujours, ou plutôt que je le sais depuis toujours. _

_Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai jamais essayé de le nier. _

_Je te mentirai si je te disais que je t'attendrai toute une vie s'il le fallait car je ne pourrais pas, tout comme je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, je me contenterais de survivre. Quelle ironie alors que c'est toi que l'on appelle le Survivant. _

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, et si un jour tu dois m'aimer, alors aime moi, mais pour moi, comme je t'aime pour toi. Je ne te cache pas que je suis aussi une célébrité, je ne te cache pas que je suis riche et je ne te cache pas que tu me déteste probablement, c'est même sûr, mais saches que moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et que je franchirai les plus hautes montagnes pour toi. _

_Je sais que tu sors avec Hannah Abbot, tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs. Pour ne pas te blesser, je ne t'enverrais plus de roses. Tu sembles te lasser de ces messages depuis quelques temps, et je ne veux pas passer pour un briseur de couple ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. _

_Peut-être essayerais-je de te reconquérir lorsque tu ne seras plus avec elle. C'est même sûr, je ne te lâcherais pas. J'essayerai encore et encore de conquérir ton cœur, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. Au moins je l'aurai perdu pour toi._

_Saches que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'auras qu'à faire un signe et je serai là. _

_Je n'ai pas la force de dévoiler mon identité avant d'avoir un signe même infime de tes sentiments._

_Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme et te souhaite d'être heureux, même si c'est sans moi._

_Je t'aime et t'attendrais…_

_M.L.D._

_PS : Je sais que ces roses étaient tes préférées. _

J'ai perdu espoir, c'est vrai, je l'admets volontiers, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Je l'aime et ça me détruit à petit feu. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Mes parents sont morts, Severus ne comprendrais pas, et mes amis, enfin, ceux qui me reste, me haïraient encore plus. Le seul au courant est Blaise, lui ne m'a jamais jugé, et, même si nous ne le montrons pas, nous sommes très proches. Toutefois, il ne sait pas tout. Il ne sait pas que ces roses viennent de moi et ne sait pas réellement ce que je ressens pour Harry. Je n'ai jamais réussit à en parler même à lui, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il penserait que ce n'est qu'une passade, mais peu importe, il ne me juge pas, et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

_**J'aurais tant voulu ne jamais exister  
**__**Ni jamais avoir cru pouvoir aimer**_

Peut-être suis je fou d'être amoureux de mon ennemi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Oui, je sais, je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy n'aiment pas. Ils séduisent, il utilisent et ils jettent. Oui mais voilà, je ne suis pas comme ça moi.

Je ne suis pas un Malfoy parce que j'ai réussi à aimer.

Je ne suis pas un Malfoy parce que j'ai toujours éprouvé de la tristesse pour ceux que j'ai pu faire souffrir. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je suis capable de ressentir ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Ceux qui disaient m'aimer, voulaient juste pouvoir dire qu'ils ont réussi à dompter l'indomptable. Pourtant, je suis prêt à laisser Harry me « dompter », je suis prêt à tout pour lui. J'ai renié ma famille pour lui, et suis devenu un espion, tout comme mon parrain. Seul Dumbledore savait, et lorsqu'à la fin de la guerre, Severus l'a appris, il m'a dit que jamais il n'avait douté de ma fidélité envers Voldemort et est tombé de haut. Il faut croire que ce masque m'aura servit à quelque chose en fin de compte.

Durant la guerre ? Durant le dernier combat, j'ai tué des Mangemorts dans l'ombre, pas les plus puissants, certes, mais les plus proches des sorts lancés, ou ceux qui étaient « accidentellement » sur mon chemin. Non, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et je le referai sans hésiter. Même lors du combat final, où j'ai protégé Harry d'un sort de mon père. Je me rappelle très bien de ce jour, c'est celui où je me suis réellement conduit comme un assassin sans cœur et sans pitié.

_Flash back_

Nous étions sur le champ de bataille, dans le parc de l'école. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et nous combattions depuis l'aube. A cet instant, Harry se battait contre Voldemort. Mon père est arrivé près d'eux, et j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il allait faire : une diversion, pour permettre à son maître de tuer Harry, quitte à ce qu'il en paye le prix.

J'étais en train de torturer un Mangemort lorsque je les ai vu. J'ai vu mon père se diriger vers Harry et là lever sa baguette. J'ai alors achevé mon ennemi et me suis précipité vers eux. Harry ne voyait que Voldemort et mon père en a profité. Il a lancé le sort de _Sectusempra_, mais celui-ci n'a jamais atteint Harry.

- Protego !

Potter est à moi ! JE suis son ennemi et c'est à MOI de le tuer si le Maître ne peut le faire !

Les protagonistes se sont tournés vers moi et m'ont tous lancé un regard haineux. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mon père a commencé à douter de ma fidélité envers Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas que de la haine dans son regard. Pendant un court instant, j'ai pu y lire de la reconnaissance et une sorte de soulagement, probablement celui de ne pas être seul. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer, alors je me suis concentré sur mon combat en arrêtant mon père comme je le pouvais et Harry a pu continuer le sien contre le Mage Noir. Nous étions aussi fort l'un que l'autre, mon père et moi. Soudain, Voldemort et moi avons lancé le même sort, mais sur deux cibles différentes. Moi sur mon père et lui sur Harry. Je l'ai bousculé pour que le sort ne l'atteigne pas et j'ai regardé mon père mourir.

Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le sort de Voldemort m'a touché, mais au lieu de me tuer, il m'a plongé dans le coma pendant deux semaines.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai appris que Harry avait tué Voldemort grâce à moi. Cependant, lorsque je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, il était de plus en plus blessant avec moi. Je n'ai jamais su. pourquoi.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Et pourtant, malgré tout, je continue de l'aimer. L'aimer plus fort que tout, tout en sachant qu'il ne m'aimera jamais Même lui sauver la vie n'a pas suffit à éveiller des sentiments pour moi en lui. Je gâche ma vie à espérer. mais de toute façon, je n'ai plus de vie, lui seul me fait me sentir vivant.

_**J'ai tant de haine contre ceux qui ont  
**__**Créé mes peines et mes passions**_

Je hais mes parents pour m'avoir ainsi conditionné.

Je hais Severus, mon parrain, incapable de comprendre que je puisse aimer Harry parce que pour lui, c'est un James miniature et non pas Harry.

Je hais Voldemort pour lui avoir volé sa vie, pour le faire souffrir chaque jour.

Je les hais tous autant que j'aime Harry. Et je hais encore plus ceux et celles qui ont eu la chance de l'aimer, ou plutôt la chance de se faire aimer de lui, même si tout n'était que comédie parce que ça ne durait pas.

Oh oui, je les hais mais celui que je hais le plus, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour lui avouer que c'est moi, parce que je suis trop lâche pour lui dire que si je l'ai sauvé de mon père et de Voldemort c'est parce que je l'aime. Après tout, c'est normal, je suis un Serpentard et les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, et les Malfoy encore moins.

Que pourrais-je faire ? Je ne sais plus. Peut-être en parler avec Severus demain, après tout, que peut-il se passer de pire ?

***************

C'est fait, j'ai parlé et d'après mon parrain, on m'a jeté le sort d'amnésie. Non seulement j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais en plus, je deviens fou. Pourquoi ai je été lui parler, je vous le demande. Je savais très bien qu'il le prendrait mal. Après tout, c'est normal, il a la rancune tenace et n'a jamais pardonné à James. Harry étant son fils, il ne le supporte pas. Quelque part, je le comprends. Lily a préféré James à lui et lui a fait cet enfant, le plus merveilleux qu'il soit je vous l'accorde, mais un enfant quand même. Et mine de rien, ça a du faire beaucoup de mal à Severus qui était fou amoureux d'elle. De plus, le fait que James et ses amis aient faillit le tuer doit jouer beaucoup en la défaveur de mon beau brun ténébreux.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire à vrai dire. Hier, après avoir lu ma lettre, il a cassé avec la Pouf…souffle, bien fait pour elle ! Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Et ce matin, il de nouveau reçut sa rose avec son mot : « _Merci de me permettre de croire que j'ai peut-être une chance_ ».

C'est vrai. J'espère de tout mon cœur avoir une chance. Je doute d'être assez bien pour lui, mais lui seul peut en juger.

_**Je cri de douleur, j'ai mal et j'ai peur  
**__**J'aimerais tant pouvoir encore le revoir**_

Cela fait deux jours qu'il a cassé avec la Pouf…souffle et il a fait une annonce publique dans la Grande Salle ce matin, demandant à me rencontrer.

_Flash Back_

Harry était dans la grande salle, assis à la table des Griffondors en train de déjeuner. Soudain, lorsqu'il fut sûr que toute l'école était présente, il se leva et monta sur la table. Il lança un Sonorus et commença à parler.

- Ecoutez moi tous ! Comme vous le savez, depuis quelques temps, une personne m'envoie une rose chaque matin. J'aimerai savoir qui elle est que nous puissions nous rencontrer et discuter. Merci.

A cet instant, à la table des Serpentards, un jeune homme brun et noir de peau regardait en coin son meilleur ami qui, pour ceux qui savaient passer outre le masque des Malfoy, me voyaient en pleine confusion.

_Fin du Flash Back_

A dire vrai, je ne sais pas si je dois accepter. Oh, et puis merde à la fin ! Draco, pour une fois, fais preuve d'un peu de courage. Si tu le veux, alors accepte. Accepte de le rencontrer et vide ton sac. Ouvre lui ton cœur parce que, même s'il te rejette, au moins, il saura que tu l'aimais, et tu n'auras aucuns regrets à...

****************

Finalement, je me suis décidé. J'ai donné rendez vous à Harry, à minuit, dans la tour d'astronomie. Je sais qu'il viendra. J'espère seulement qu'il restera.

Je suis « ma-gni-fi-que », selon Blaise, à tomber selon Théo, et Pansy s'est évanouie en bavant sur moi. Ce que je peux la détester celle là ! Elle me sort par les oreilles ! Elle croit réellement que je vais me marier avec elle ? Non parce que ce n'est pas parce que je suis bi qu'il faut qu'elle croit avoir une chance avec moi. Certes je suis désespéré parce que je veux Harry, mais pas à ce point là tout de même !

*****************

Il est onze heures. Je sors de mon dortoir, pratique d'être Préfet en chef. J'adore ça. Par chance, je ne croise pas Rusard et arrive rapidement. Il est onze heure trente. J'ai trente minutes pour préparer la salle. Je commence par lancer un sort de silence pour que notre conversation ne soit pas entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes. Ensuite, je lance un sort d'illusion. Ainsi, à part Harry, personne ne saura que nous sommes là. Je fais flotter des bougies et invoques différents meubles. La pièce ressemble à un salon tout à son image à son goût empreint de toute sa masculinité et de sa sensibilité, à ses couleurs.

La lumière est tamisée, mais la pièce est chaleureuse. Ce soir, pas question de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Je veux juste qu'il accepte l'idée que je l'aime et que mon souhait le plus cher est de « sortir avec lui ».

« Sortir avec lui », quelle expression fade, sans sentiments aucuns, le pâle reflet de ce que peuvent ressentir des adolescents pleins d'hormones qui veulent jouer les grands. Oui mais voilà, cette fois, mes hormones ne jouent pas, c'est mon cœur, pour la première fois je me comporte comme quelqu'un de courageux et ça m'effraie parce que l'enjeu est plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Moi, je joue mon cœur, une fois de plus, et le souvenir de mon père me fait peur. Donner son cœur d'enfant à ses parents pour qu'ils le brisent, on ne s'en remet pas. J'espère juste que cela soit différent avec Harry...

***************

Il arrive. Il est là, derrière la porte, je le sens. Il entre, je suis tapis dans l'ombre et observe ses réactions de ma cachette. Il est émerveillé, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

- Es tu là ?

- Je suis là, mais ne t'enfuie pas.

- D'accord.

Je sors de l'ombre. Je tremble, j'ai peur.

- Malfoy ?! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi !

Il se met en colère. J'essaye de l'arrêter, de lui dire que je ne me fiche pas de lui. Que non, je n'ai jamais été Mangemort, que non je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer et que je ne le veux sous aucun prétexte, que oui je donnerai ma vie pour lui, que oui c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé et que je recommencerai sans hésité. Il est en colère et s'en va. Je tombe à genoux. Il est sur le pas de la porte.

- Harry, je t'en prie, crois moi.

La porte se claque et je pleure. Je pleure tout ce qu'il est possible de pleurer.

- Je te hais Potter, je te hais de me faire ressentir ça ! J'ai mal… si mal…

_**J'ai beau crier, il ne m'entend pas  
**__**J'ai beau pleurer, il ne m'aimera pas**_

Je suis là, à genoux, et je pleure. Je pleure tout. Je déverse ma peine, ma haine, ma rage, mon amour, ma tristesse. Je déverse toutes ces émotions, trop longtemps contenues sous mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence, toutes celles qu'un homme peut sentir.

Et soudain, une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je ne renoncerai pas. Je la mettrai en application, mais pas ici.

- Fi… Finite incantatem…

Je rentre dans ma chambre de Préfet et m'allonge sur mon lit. C'est finit. Je prends un bout de parchemin et une plume. Je sais qu'un Malfoy n'a jamais fait ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais je ne suis plus un Malfoy, et ce depuis longtemps.

« _Pardon…_ »

A suivre…

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plut. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous laisser vos impressions !

A dans une semaine !  
Biz

Kaoru


	2. Memories

_**Titre : **_Comme une chanson

_**Auteur : **_Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous, nous les empruntons à JK Rowling, qui à eu la gentillesse de nous laisser les torturer.

_**Résumé :**_Une chanson pour découvrir ce que l'on ressent. Une chanson pour passer de la haine à l'amour et le faire revenir. Une chanson pour s'aimer pour toujours. Finalement la vie c'est comme une chanson.

_**NDA :**_Salut à tous ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010. Plein de bonheur, de bonnes choses, et tout et tout.  
Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et j'espère de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira.  
Pour répondre à Babou et li-san, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera une Happy End !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Comme une chanson**_

**Chapitre 2 : C'est lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qu'on ****se rend compte à quel point on tient à lui  
**_**Memories**_** de Within Temptation**

_POV Harry_

Je sors de la tour d'astronomie, et suis dehors, mais j'entends ce qu'il me dit. Dans ma fureur, je dois avoir annulé le sortilège de silence.

- Harry, je t'en prie, crois moi…

Il pleure. Il est peut-être sincère après tout ? Et puis, il m'a appelé « Harry », je peux peut-être lui laissé le bénéfice du doute ?

Non ! C'est Malfoy, s'il y en a bien un que je ne peux pas croire, c'est bien lui. Je retourne dans mon dortoir. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit…

***********

J'ai passé une nuit blanche à cause de cet abrutit ! J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et ça n'a servit qu'à raviver quelque chose dont je croyais m'être débarrassé depuis longtemps.

J'arrive à la Grande Salle en étant d'une humeur massacrante. Ron me le fait remarquer. Sincèrement, je m'en fout. J'attends ma rose ce matin, encore. Mais au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'elle ne sera pas là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Tiens, Zabini arrive. Il court. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Les Serpentards non plus d'ailleurs. Tiens, Malfoy n'est pas là et Zabini me lance un regard noir et se précipite vers les professeurs. Je les vois se lever. Dumbledore, Rogue et Pomfresh se précipitent hors de la Grande Salle. Zabini me tend une lettre et s'en va. Je la prend et la met dans ma poche. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de la salle donc je ne peux pas lire la lettre, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Finalement, je sors de la Grande Salle. Je vais au parc et passe devant l'infirmerie. Il y a du bruit mais je ne peux pas rester, je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me dirige donc vers le parc et projette de lire la lettre que ma donné Zabini.

Je m'adosse au saule pleureur, mon endroit préféré : calme, tranquille, discret et avec une vue magnifique sur le lac. C'est un lieu enchanteur car si reposant comparé au tumulte de l'école. On se demande d'ailleurs comment peuvent exister de tels lieux dans une école aussi effervescente que Poudlard. Je vérifie rapidement ma tranquillité et ouvre la lettre.

_Harry, mon amour_

_Je t'écris cette lettre ce soir, en rentrant de notre terrible rencontre._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Blaise te l'a remise car moi même je ne suis plus en état de le faire._

_Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu liras cette lettre, ni si tu la liras d'ailleurs._

_Tu dois certainement te poser de nombreuses questions, Harry-je-suis-curieux-Potter (ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est qu'une constatation), sur cette lettre et probablement sur l'événement de ce… matin je vais essayer de répondre à t__outes tes interrogations_

_Tout d'abord, laisse moi t'expliquer notre rencontre. _

_Harry, tout, absolument tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir __est vrai et je peux te donner la preuve de la véracité de ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis conscient que tu dois douter de mes sentiments, j'espère que tes doutes seront dissipés à la fin de cette lettre._

_Saches que je t'aime, que je t'aimerais toujours et que, quelque part, au fond de moi, je t'ai toujours aimé. C'est vrai, je me répète et je vire au Poufsouffle, mais étant donné que c'est pour toi, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Saches que j'ai pris plaisir à te séduire __chaque matin avec une rose et lorsque tu m'as rejeté, j'ai compris que tu serais plus heureux sans moi et que je ne ferais que te gêner après t'avoir avoué mon amour. _

_Je n'ai jamais voulu__. te tuer Harry et lorsque je t'ai vu avec Voldemort sur le champ de bataille, je n'ai pas réfléchit, je voulais te protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, je te sauverai encore et encore Harry._

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit plus haut, j'ai compris que tu ne serais pas heureux tant que je serais là. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la décision la meilleure pour toi. _

_Moi__, je ne vis que pour toi, tu es ma lumière, mon souffle de vie, et tout ce qui fait qu'un homme peut se sentir vivant. Mais tu m'as rejeté et choisit d'être heureux sans moi. Soit, je l'accepte, mais saches que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. _

_Oui Harry, je sais que tu as compris, mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, termine cette lettre. Si tu ne le fais pas pour mon amour envers toi, fais le au moins en souvenir de notre bonne vieille haine._

_Oui Harry, je __préfère partir. C'est pour cela que… Blaise, le seul véritable ami que j'avais a prévenu Rogue et Dumbledore._

_Ne viens pas me voir, je t'en prie, je préférerais que tu gardes __une belle image de moi celle de celui qui ce soir avait tout fait pour te plaire, plutôt que cette chose ensanglantée que je dois être devenue._

_Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fai__t contre toi, mais saches que, de là où je suis, je veillerais sur toi. Et p__uis, qui sait, peut-être que __le jour lointain où tu me rejoindras, nous pourrons, à défaut d'être amants, être amis._

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je veillerais __toujours sur toi_

_Adieu __mon tendre amour._

_Draco Langellus Malfoy_

A la fin de la lecture de cette lettre, je m'aperçus que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ressentais aussi une profonde détresse et une immense tristesse en moi. L'imbécile ! Il a fait tout ça pour moi ? Jamais personne ne l'aurais cru. aussi bête.

C'est donc sur ces ô combien grandes et intelligentes pensées que je fonçais vers l'infirmerie. Je vis Rogue et Dumbledore en sortir.

- Professeur, comment va t-il ?

Les deux professeurs me regardèrent ahuris.

- Professeur dites moi ! suppliais-je

- Mal, me répondit Dumbledore. Il va très mal Harry. Il n'a plus aucune envie de se battre et se laisse mourir. Mme Pomfresh est en train de le soigner pour le maintenir en vie et même nous, nous nous sommes fait jetés dehors, et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que je franchissais les portes de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh me hurla dessus, mais je m'en foutais royalement, parlons franchement. Je fonçais vers Draco, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui. Je le vis, sur le dernier lit de l'infirmerie. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait réellement se laisser mourir.

- Draco ! T'as pas le droit ! Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, alors bat toi ! Bat toi… pour moi.

Mme Pomfresh croyait à une hallucination. Lorsqu'elle fut remise de ce choc, ô combien choquant, elle me fit sortit presque à coup de pied dans le derrière.

Je rentrais à la Salle Commune. Ron disputait une partie d'échec avec Seammus, Hermione faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de Ginny, Dean regardait jalousement Son Seammus, et Neville devait être à la bibliothèque. Ce fut donc dans cette ambiance, ô combien joyeuse, que je rentrais à la Salle Commune et me précipitait dans mon dortoir sans entendre les paroles de mes meilleurs amis.

Là, je ne sais comment, je trouvais la force d'atteindre mon lit, de lancer un sort de silence et un sort de fermeture sur les rideaux. Enfin, je me laissais le droit de pleurer, de déverser toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient, sans que je puisse forcément mettre un nom dessus.

Je me sentais seul, vide et complètement perdu. J'aurais tout donné et fait n'importe quoi pour le sauver, quitte à reprendre le flambeau de Voldemort. La seule chose qui comptait, et le seul mot que j'avais à la bouche était son nom.

- Draco !

Je pleurais de tout mon saoul. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que mes amis venaient de rentrer dans le dortoir et qu'ils me parlaient à travers les rideaux.

- Harry ! Réponds nous ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais très bien que tu peux nous en parler !

Ils s'inquiétaient. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'enfermer dans mon lit, mais depuis sa lettre, je ne raisonnais plus du tout. Mon cerveau devait s'être déconnecté et avoir laissé place aux parties les plus profondes de mon cœur, celles que j'avais pris soins d'enfouir il y a bien longtemps.

*********

Une semaine passa, puis une autre. Toutes les nuits, je descendais de mon dortoir pour aller le voir. Et toutes les nuits, sur le trajet, je tentais désespérément de mettre un nom sur les différents sentiments qui m'envahissaient. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, ça serait faire preuve de faiblesse devant lui.

Lui mon ennemi.

Lui qui hait mes amis et tous ceux qui ne sont pas de « Sang Pur ».

Lui un homme courageux, bien plus que moi.

Lui qui m'a révélé que s'il faisait tout cela, c'était pour moi.

Lui pour qui moi seul compte.

Lui qui, par ma faute, est étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie entre la vie et la mort.

Lui… lui qui garde à tout jamais les clés de mon cœur, et ce depuis longtemps.

Voilà, ça y était, j'étais enfin parvenu à mettre un nom sur _ça_. Cette_ chose _qui m'a détruit à petit feu durant deux semaines. Je pris réellement conscience que j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de mon tendre et adorable ennemi. Cependant, je mis quelques jours à accepter cette idée, sans pour autant renoncer à mes visites. Je ne pouvais pas m'en passé. C'était vital. Chaque soir, sur le chemin, je me souvenais de nos disputes, de tous ces moments passés avec lui, en cours ; face à lui, dans un couloir ou lors d'un duel ; contre lui, lors d'un match de quidditch ; sur lui ou sous lui peu importe, durant une joute verbale terminée au corps à corps. Et je me perdais dans mes souvenirs pour me raccrocher à quelque chose.

_Flash back_

_Trois __semaines__après la mort de Voldemort, Harry et Draco se croisèrent dans un couloir. Chacun était entouré de sa cour et prenait un malin plaisir à se donner en spectacle. Draco Malfoy le faisait pour se faire remarquer du Survivant, désormais appelé Celui-qui-avait-vaincu-sa-Mocheté-Face-De-Serpent-et-rétablit-la-paix-dans-le-monde. Harry Potter, quant à lui, y participait et répondait avec ferveur car c'était une des rares choses à lui faire ressentir son humanité. Bien sûr, la douleur, la peine et le plaisir en faisait partie, mais c'était différent. Avec Draco, tout son être s'embrasait et il se donnait à corps perdu dans leurs batailles. C'était plus fort que la douleur ou la peine qui sont des réactions naturelles chez un être humain, mais c'était aussi différent du plaisir qu'il éprouvait avec ses partenaires__. __C'est pour cela que Harry semblait « impu__issant » face à certaines de ses amante__s. _

_Ce jour là, ils se faisaient face, entourés d'élèves et Malfoy engagea, comme toujours, la bataille._

_- Alors Potter, tes fidèles toutous ne te suffisent plus, il te faut aussi le reste de l'école pour te montrer en spectacle. Bientôt, il va nous le faire sur scène._

_- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Moi au moins, j'ai pas tué papa parce qu'il voulait me prendre mon _jouet_, ni sauvé ce même _jouet_ pour pouvoir le tuer moi même._

_- La ferme Potter, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on ferme sa gueule !_

_Sur ce, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, le Prince des Serpentards fit volte face et reparti, seul. _

_Ce jour là, personne n'avait compris le Serpentard et personne n'avait remarquer la peine au fond des yeux du Survivant…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Mais à présent, je comprenais. Je comprenais tous les mots et tous les sentiments échangés lors de ce face à face.

********

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il était dans cet état et que je venais le voir tous les soirs. Trois semaines que tous les soirs, je lui disais ce que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire en face, ce que nous ferrions ensemble une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

- … nous nous marieront dans le parc d'un château, de notre maison. Ensuite, nous irons en lune de miel pendant un an et plus rien ne comptera excepter toi...

Je faisais la conversation en espérant tous les soirs, qu'il se réveille, même si c'est pour me faire jeter à mon tour. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Jamais. Après tout, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi bête, il ne serait pas ici depuis trois semaines, je ne serais plus l'ombre de moi même depuis trois semaines. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il m'arrive

Blaise était au pied du lit de Draco et lui parlait. Lorsqu'il m'a entendu arriver, il s'est précipité vers moi, m'a donné un grand coup de poing dans la figure et a commencé à m'engueuler (pire qu'une Beuglante, c'est dire…). Enfin, il s'est calmé et nous avons parlé et fait connaissance face à Draco, allongé dans ce lit.

Draco… Je me mis à pleurer.

- Désolé mon cœur… je t'avais promis… de ne plus… me mettre à pleurer… mais… je t'en prie… reviens… Draco…

Je restais encore un petit moment près de lui, enfin, vers cinq heures, je me décidais à partir pour avoir un peu de sommeil, mais surtout pour ne pas me faire attraper dans les couloirs, ni dans le dortoir par les autres.

*******

Nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui. Les autres vont donc à Pré au Lard. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur à y aller. Je préfère rester dans la salle sur demande. Le soir et le week-end je m'y rends pour lui. Là bas, je lui écris des chansons, je laisse ma peine sortir par des mots à défaut de ne pas pouvoir en parler.

Non, je ne peux pas en parler à mes amis. Enfin, « ami » est un bien grand mot. Ils sont toujours l'un sur l'autre en train de se rouler des pelles ou de se papouiller etc… depuis que Ron et Hermione, Seamus et Dean, et Neville et Ginny sont ensemble. Et moi, ça me rends malade parce que celui que j'aime est sur un lit, à l'infirmerie, à cause de moi. Et bien sûr, ils ne le voient pas. De toute façon, en dehors d'eux, rien ne compte. Comme je les envie d'être là, les uns pour les autres. Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, tout est de ma faute dans cette histoire.

*******

Hier soir, j'ai terminé ma chanson. Encore une semaine de passé et il ne se réveille toujours pas. Je suis près de lui. Je lui ai tout dit. Tout ce que je ressentais. Et ce soir, je vais lui chanter SA chanson car c'est pour lui que je l'ai écrite. J'invoque alors un piano et commence à chanter.

_**In this world you tried  
**__(Dans ce monde tu as essayé)_**_  
Not leaving me alone behind  
_**_(De ne pas me laissé seul derrière)_**_  
There's no other way  
_**_(Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen)_**_  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay  
_**_(J'ai prié les dieux : laissez le rester)_**_  
_**

Oui, dans cette chanson, j'ai mis tout. Tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce qui se passe, et surtout… tout mon cœur.

**_The memories ease the pain inside  
_**_(Les souvenirs calment la douleur à l'intérieur)_**_  
Now I know why  
_**_(Maintenant je sais pourquoi)_**_  
All of my memories  
_**_(Tous mes souvenirs) _**_  
Keep you near  
_**_(Te gardent près de moi)_**_  
It's all about us  
_**_(Ils sont tout de nous)_**_  
Imagine you'd be here  
_**_(J'imagine que tu es là)_**_  
All of my memories  
_**_(Tous mes souvenirs)_**_  
Keep you near  
_**_(Te gardent près de moi)_**_  
The silent whispers  
_**_(Les murmures silencieux)_**_  
The silent tears  
_**_(Les larmes silencieuses)_

A cet instant, je me mets à pleurer. Ou plutôt, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'en ai pris l'habitude lorsque je chante puisque je chante pour toi et que tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre.

J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, près de moi, à me dire ce que tu en penses, à me charrier parce que tu trouves que ce que j'écris est trop sentimental, trop « Poufsouffle » selon toi. Je t'aime tellement que je joue les « Poufsouffle » pour toi et rien que pour toi, et j'y mets tout mon cœur et toute mon âme.

**_Made me promise I'd try  
_**_(Fais moi la promesse d'essayer)_**_  
To find my way back in this life  
_**_(De trouver le chemin dans cette vie)_**_  
I hope there is away  
_**_(J'espère qu'il y a un moyen)_**_  
To give me a sign you're okay  
_**_(De me donner un signe si tu vas bien)_**_  
Reminds me again  
_**_(Rappelles moi encore)_**_  
It's worth it all  
_**_(Tout ce que ça vaut)_**_  
So I can go home  
_**_(Alors je peux rentrer à la maison)_**_  
_**

Si seulement tu pouvais revenir près de moi, et surtout en bonne santé. Pour continuer ta vie, même si c'est sans moi. Reviens, je t'en prie…

**_All of my memories  
_**_(Tous mes souvenirs) _**_  
Keep you near  
_**_(Te gardent près de moi)_**_  
It's all about us  
_**_(Ils sont tout de nous)_**_  
Imagine you'd be here  
_**_(J'imagine que tu es là)_**_  
All of my memories  
_**_(Tous mes souvenirs)_**_  
Keep you near  
_**_(Te gardent près de moi)_**_  
The silent whispers  
_**_(Les murmures silencieux)_**_  
The silent tears  
_**_(Les larmes silencieuses)_**_  
Together in all these memories  
_**_(Ensemble dans tous ces souvenirs)_**_  
I see your smile  
_**_(Je vois ton sourire)_**_  
All the memories I hold dear  
_**_(Tous ces souvenirs que je garde précieusement)_**_  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time  
_**_(Chéri tu sais que je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps)_**_  
_**

Oui, oui c'est vrai. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

**_All of my memories  
_**_(Tous mes souvenirs) _**_  
Keep you near  
_**_(Te gardent près de moi)_**_  
It's all about us  
_**_(Ils sont tout de nous)_**_  
Imagine you'd be here  
_**_(J'imagine que tu es là)_**_  
All of my memories  
_**_(Tous mes souvenirs)_**_  
Keep you near  
_**_(Te gardent près de moi)_**_  
The silent whispers  
_**_(Les murmures silencieux)_**_  
The silent tears  
_**_(Les larmes silencieuses)_

Voilà, ma chanson est terminée et mes larmes coulent librement et silencieusement sur mes joues rougies. Je m'approche de son lit.

- J'espère que ça t'a plut mon cœur.

Je t'embrasse sur les lèvres et chuchote contre elles ces trois mots que je n'ose pas te dire tellement j'ai peur, mais finalement, je finis par affronter ma peur.

- Je t'aime

_POV ? ? ?_

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Draco, mais Harry ne la remarqua pas. Tout comme il ne remarqua pas non plus les lumières argentées et dorées qui les entourèrent.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son ange, sous mes yeux, sans savoir que je suis là ; à les observer, et partit. Je vis alors le jeune Malfoy papillonner des yeux et les ouvrir.

- Harry…

A suivre…

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
A dans une semaine !  
Bizous et bonne année.

Kaoru


	3. Tu seras

_**Titre : **_Comme une chanson

_**Auteur : **_Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

_**Rating : **_M, attention, LEMON dans ce chapitre!!

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous, nous les empruntons à JK Rowling, qui à eu la gentillesse de nous laisser les torturer.

_**Résumé :**_Une chanson pour découvrir ce que l'on ressent. Une chanson pour passer de la haine à l'amour et le faire revenir. Une chanson pour s'aimer pour toujours. Finalement la vie c'est comme une chanson.

_**NDA :**_Salut à tous ! Voilà la dernière partie de _Comme une chanson_.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

_**Comme une chanson  
**_

**Chapitre 3 : Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !**

_**Tu seras,**_** Emma Daumas**

Draco était dans son lit. Il se réveilla au contact des lèvres de son amour sur les siennes. Le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, son amour était sortit de l'infirmerie et sur le chemin de son dortoir.

- Harry…

Une ombre se déplaça et entra dans la chambre de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière sentit un courant d'air et se leva pour vérifier l'état de la fenêtre. Celle-ci était fermée, mais une sorte de brise la poussait dans la direction de son infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit le jeune Malfoy réveillé et l'entendit.

- Potter n'est pas là, M. Malfoy, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera plus de mal.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Pomfresh n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il avait voulu en finir ?

Elle lui tendit un verre remplit de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Vous devez vous reposer encore un peu M. Malfoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter n'entrera pas. Je veillerais sur vous.

La nuit se passa calmement et le lendemain matin, Blaise arriva. Personne ne savait si le jeune homme s'était réveillé, alors Blaise arriva les mains vides. Il eut une énorme surprise lorsqu'il trouva son ami assis sur son lit en train de déjeuner.

- Drake ! Merci Merlin ! dit-il en se précipitant sur son ami.

- Blaise !

Mais la première chose que fit Blaise ne fut pas de prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras, mais de lui donner une paire de gifle.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, abruti !

Le-dit abruti baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Pardon Blaise, mais… Harry… enfin… j'ai pas…

- Arrête un peu tes conneries tu veux ?! Harry est raide dingue de toi sinon il ne serait plus l'ombre de lui même depuis un mois, sinon il ne serait pas venu ici toutes les nuits pour ne pas te laisser seul trop longtemps, sinon, il… il n'aurait pas délaissé ses amis comme il l'a fait ! Il…

- Il a fait quoi ?!

Le malade n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry, son Harry avait laissé tombé ses amis, il… et ces mots qu'il avait entendu et qu'il croyait les rêver, ils étaient vrais… Et cette chanson avait été chantée pour lui, et uniquement lui…

- Blaise, la… la musique… hier…

- Quelle musique ?

- La nuit… Hier soir…

- Je ne sais pas, le soir, c'est Potter qui est là. C'est à lui que tu devras le demander.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, Harry l'avait cru. Et si ce n'était que de la pitié ?

- Faut que je te laisse Drake, je dois aller en cour.

- Ne dit à personne que je suis réveillé, s'il te plaît.

- Ok, je te laisse. Rogue et Dumby vont arriver. A ce soir !

- A ce soir Blaise.

Le Directeur et le Maître des potions arrivèrent et restèrent toute la matinée avec lui. Ils acceptèrent de ne rien dire sur le réveil du jeune homme et le quittèrent pour aller déjeuner.

*********

Vers 17heures, Blaise lui apporta quelques cours et une photo de Potter.

- Je l'ai prise en douce pendant le cour d'histoire de la magie. Juge de son état par toi même.

Draco pris la photo et resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter qu'il avait en face de lui, mais un homme qui se mourait d'amour pour un autre.  
C'était juste ça.

- L'autre soir, quand nous nous sommes croisé, il m'a dit qu'il espérait de tout son cœur que tu lui pardonnes et que tu sois heureux, même si c'est sans lui. Il t'aime vraiment Drake, même s'il s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi perdu que lui.

- Comment… Comment était-il ?

- Il était terrifié. Il avait réellement peur pour toi et m'a dit que si tu n'y survivais pas, lui non plus.

Que comptes tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Blaise. Je ne sais pas. Déjà, avaler toutes les informations, et après, on verra ce soir…

********

Le soir venu, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie. Comme à son habitude, il s'assit sur le lit de Draco et lui pris la main. Il parla de sa journée, des moments qu'il avait passé seul à penser à lui en laissant libre court à ses émotions parce qu'il était seul…

- Tu sais, je pense constamment à toi, mais je ne peux pas le montrer aux autres, ils se posent déjà assez de questions. Je ne veux pas leur en parler, cela ne les regarde pas, cela ne regarde que nous.

Il continua à parler de sa journée puis partit vers cinq heures du matin, ne sachant pas que son amour était réveillé et qu'il l'écoutait car il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il était réveillé de peur que tout s'arrête.

*******

Au bout de quelques jours, ou plutôt de quelques nuits, Draco avait découvert une personne plus sensible, plus aimante et plus douce en Harry que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici.

- Draco, s'il te plait, pardonne moi, implora Harry.

Alors, le Serpentard saisit sa chance de lui apprendre son réveil.

- Je ne sais pas Harry.

Le dit Harry était si surpris qu'il faillit tomber du lit du malade. Il resta sur le lit grâce à l'intervention de Draco qui l'avait retenu par le bras. Lorsque Harry fut remis du choc, il baissa les yeux. Draco ne vit pas qu'ils s'étaient remplis de larmes.

- Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé…

Harry répétait ces mots, les larmes coulant peu à peu sur ses joues. Draco ne les vit pas jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle tombe sur la main du Gryffondor. Si jusqu'ici il avait douté de la sincérité du brun, il n'en doutait plus. Harry venait de fondre en larmes devant lui en lui répétant ses excuses.

Le Serpentard le pris dans ses bras pour le bercer. Une fois calmé, Harry ne put le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai entendu, Harry.

- Co…

- Quand tu me parlais, et j'ai entendu ta chanson. C'est horriblement Poufsouffle, tu le sais au moins ?

A ce moment, les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Draco était heureux que Harry l'aime. Et Harry était heureux que Draco se soit réveillé, même s'il ne voulait plus de lui.

- Je suis si heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé. Saches que si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, demande moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner.

- Alors commence par m'embrasser, lui répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se jeta littéralement sur Draco. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour, la tendresse et la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui, et Draco lui répondit de la même manière. C'était une sorte de promesse : celle de s'aimer à tout jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Draco pris Harry, SON Harry dans ses bras. Tous deux souriaient tellement, si bien que si un sourire avait pu illuminer la Terre, tous ses habitants seraient aveuglés par cet éclair de lumière.

- Veux tu être à moi, Harry Potter ?

- Tu… Tu veux… Pardonne moi Draco, mais… Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es trop bien pour moi et je ne veux plus te faire souffrir…

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Mais...

- Pas de « mais » ! C'est à moi de décider si tu es trop bien ou non ! Et le fait est que je suis parfait donc que forcément tu ne me mérites pas, mais je veux être à toi Harry. Je t'aime et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

- Tu… Tu quoi ?

- Je t'aime Harry James Potter.

- Oh, Draco !

Le jeune Potter se jeta une fois encore sur SON Serpentard dans une étreinte passionnée.

Ils ne firent rien de plus cette nuit là, à part s'embrasser, se câliner et discuter. Ils parlèrent de leurs peurs, de leur enfance respective et apprirent ainsi à mieux se connaître. Ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète le temps d'en parler à leurs amis respectifs.

Comme d'habitude, Harry repartit à cinq heures du matin pour ne pas se faire prendre et laisser Draco dormir. Il rentra à son dortoir plus heureux que jamais.

********

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, Draco Malfoy réapparaissait, en forme, avec sa verve habituelle. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas se serait dit que tout allait pour le mieux, cependant, quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'averti, aurait vu qu'il était différent.

Un œil averti aurait vu qu'il ne regardait pas la table des Gryffondors avec la même lueur dans les yeux. Quelqu'un d'averti aurait pu voir à travers son regard que, pour lui, Harry Potter n'était plus la même personne.

Ce matin là, dans la Grande Salle, Harry reçut du courrier, sa rose habituelle avec son petit mots « Je t'aime mon cœur ». Harry avait le sourire le plus resplendissant de toute la salle.

- Ché Qufoi ? demanda Ron

- Un cadeau de mon ange.

Il lança un sort d'immortalité sur la fleur et attendit, le regard dirigé vers un ange.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco Malfoy mangeait tranquillement lorsqu'une chouette grise vint se poser près de lui, un bouquet de rose argentées. Draco pris le bouquet, étonné, et regarda le petit mot « Je t'aime mon ange ».

- C'est quoi ? demanda Pansy Parkinson

- Un cadeau de mon cœur, dit-il, le regard dirigé vers celui qui avait su trouver son cœur.

*********

Le soir venu, lors de sa ronde quotidienne, Draco aperçut une ombre dans le couloir et la suivit, bien décidé à enlever des points à cet élève. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir du septième étage, il vit une rose identique à celles qu'il avait reçu le matin même posée près d'un mur. Il faisait sombre, une petite bougie était posée près de la rose pour lui permettre de la voir, mais en dehors de ça, le couloir était noir d'encre et il pouvait à peine distingué l'endroit où il était. Il détourna les yeux un instant pour essayer de savoir où se cachait son amant, puis son regard revint sur la rose, qui se trouvait à présent devant une porte.

_La Salle sur Demande ! Mais bien sûr !_

Il ouvrit la porte, impatient de voir ce que Harry lui avait préparé.

Il se retrouva sur une plage. On pouvait voir les reflets du soleil couchant sur la mer. Face à lui, se trouvait une petite table dressée pour deux dans un semblant de dîner romantique. Le dîner était certes déjà passé, mais il fallait croire que Harry savait que son amant ne prendrait pas de dessert ce soir là, d'où la présence d'un met sous cloche et d'une bouteille de champagne.

Draco sentit Harry le prendre dans ses bras par derrière et lui embrasser tendrement le cou à son lobe d'oreille qu'il câlina de sa langue.

Draco soupira de bonheur dans les bras forts et aimants de son amour. Harry le lâcha et l'entraîna vers la table. Il tira une chaise pour permettre au blond de s'asseoir, puis rejoignit sa place. Le sorcier brun utilisa la magie sans baguette pour soulever les cloches de métal et révéler un magnifique fondant au chocolat.

- Harry… C'est…

- Je sais mon ange, c'est ton dessert préféré.

- Et tu…

- Oui, je te l'ai préparé avec tout mon amour.

- C'est d'un niais mais tellement attendrissant ! s'exclama le blond en regardant ailleurs, les joues rouges.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et parlèrent de tout et de rien en dégustant tranquillement leur dessert.

Une fois celui ci terminé, Harry leur servit une coupe de champagne chacun.

- A notre amour Dray.

- Qu'il dure éternellement.

Ils trinquèrent.

- Attention mon chéri, tu te transforme en Poufsouffle dégoulinant de niaiserie.

- Je vais t'en donner moi des « Poufsouffle dégoulinants de niaiserie » !

Ainsi commença une course poursuite sur la plage.

Draco finit par attraper Harry. Ils tombèrent sur le sable chaud, Harry se retrouvant coincé sous le blond. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis, Draco embrassa Harry. C'était un baiser tendre et amoureux, mais il devint rapidement passionné et exigeant. Les deux sorciers roulaient l'un sur l'autre. Harry se retrouva de nouveau coincé sous le corps musclé de son petit ami. Draco l'embrassa alors tendrement. Il descendit ensuite vers le cou puis remonta pour torturer le lobe d'oreille du brun. Ce dernier, passant ses mains sous la chemise du blond, soupirait de plaisir. Draco, prenant cela pour une invitation, commença alors à le déshabiller tendrement, embrassant chaque millimètre de peau qui lui était accessible. Une fois que son amant fut nu, le blond se souleva un instant pour l'observer et admirer les courbes de son corps.

_Que tu es beau mon amour. Je t'aime tellement._

Profitant de ce moment, le brun inversa leur position et procéda à un effeuillage en règle de son amant. Il commença par lui retirer sa chemise, embrassant au passage ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir, les suçant, les léchants et leur faisant subir milles et unes tortures, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Ensuite, il dégrafa son pantalon et lui enleva, caressant au passage l'intérieur des cuisses de son amour. Il remonta alors en l'embrassant tendrement dans la pliure du genou, puis toujours l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et passa près, très près, de la bosse proéminente visible, encore emprisonnée dans un « satané bout de tissus ». Pendant ce temps, Draco n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs. Mais, un Malfoy n'étant jamais dominé très longtemps _(quoi que…)_, Draco inversa leurs position et repris les choses en main.

Il finit de se déshabiller, si sensuellement que Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

_Merlin qu'il est sexy, mon blondinet d'amour !_

Une fois cela fait, Draco se recoucha sur son amant et l'embrassa.

_Qu'estce que je l'aime ! J'aime ses lèvres, son corps, tout !_

Mais Harry, malgré un moment des plus plaisant, bloqua Draco sous lui et l'embrassa avec tout son amour. C'était sa façon à lui de l'embrasser. Entre eux, tout avait toujours été ainsi : passionné. Et dans ce baiser, Harry exprimait tout son amour, mais ce baiser était aussi remplit d'une passion étonnante.

Le blond y répondit tout aussi passionnément. Harry descendit alors vers son cou et son lobe d'oreille, reprenant exactement le même trajet que son amant.

Il descendit ensuite torturer ses mamelons, puis continua sa descente vers le plaisir. Il s'arrêta, toutefois, à son nombril pour y mimer l'acte sexuel, y faisant entrer et sortir sa langue. Regardant son amant dans les yeux, il posa alors ses lèvres sur son sexe. Draco hurla lorsqu'il le pris en bouche. Cependant, Harry se retira tout de suite, un sourire serpentardien aux lèvres, laissant le blond grogner de frustration. Il s'amusa alors à souffler sur son gland, à donner quelques petits coups de langues ça et là, sur ses bourses, son sexe, son gland, sans jamais soulager le blond.

Draco se perdait dans une mer de plaisir. Il criait, gémissait, frissonnait de plaisir sous les tortures si délicieusement frustrantes que lui infligeait son amant.

- Harry ! Ha… Har…ry ! Je t'en prie ! Fais l… Fais le !

Ayant pitié de l'amour de sa vie, Harry le pris alors en bouche, faisant de rapides vas et viens pour libérer son amant.

Draco se libéra alors dans sa bouche et le ramena vers lui pour lui donner un baiser si profond que le brun en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je te veux ! termina Harry avec un regard prédateur.

Draco, de nouveau sur son amant, entrepris alors de le préparer pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir en lui. Flattant son sexe et ses bourses, il présenta trois doigts à Harry pour qu'il les humidifie. Ce dernier, regardant son amant dans les yeux, se dévoua à sa tâche avec une application si grande que le blond, lui aussi, gémissait de plaisir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tandis qu'il faisait pénétrer doucement ses doigts dans l'anus de son amour.

Une fois bien préparer, Harry inversa leur position d'un coup de rein puissant et s'empala sur le sexe du blond. Tous deux hurlèrent de plaisir. Le brun attendit quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion, puis commença à bouger ses hanches. Draco le laissa faire, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, mais très vite, lui aussi commença à bouger et à donner de puissants coups de rein. Leurs cris résonnaient dans la Salle sur Demande, témoignant de l'immensité de leur amour.

Alors que le soleil se couchait dans cette salle aux allures de plage, les deux sorciers mirent fin à la danse éternelle des amants en se libérant dans un « _Je t'aime_ » digne des plus grands amours.

Harry s'écroula sur Draco, qui le pris tendrement dans ses bras, faisant apparaître une couverture bien chaude sur eux. Ils restèrent enlacés et unis de nombreuses minutes lorsque finalement Harry demanda :

- Dray ? C'était bien ?

- J'ai adoré mon Harry. Pourquoi ? Aurais tu quelque chose à m'avouer par hasard ? demanda le Serpentard, le regard malicieux.

- Ctmpmrfvcugs…

- Pardon ? demanda le vert-argent, toujours souriant.

- C'était ma première fois avec un garçon, répéta Harry le rouge aux joues.

- Tu es trop mignon ! Et Draco l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Draco se retirant de Harry, qui lui se recoucha sur le blond, la tête sur son cœur. C'est ainsi que Morphée les trouva. Enlacés pour toujours, leurs noms gravés sur le mur des amants éternels.

Harry et Draco se réveillèrent enlacé le lendemain matin. Draco regarda son « cœur » dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Ils restèrent silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter du moment lorsque Harry brisa le silence.

- J'ai parlé à Ron et Hermione, ils l'ont bien pris, sauf Ron qui a eu un peu de mal, mais sinon ça a été.

- Et moi, j'en ai parlé à Blaise et tout va bien de ce côté là.

- Mes roses t'ont plu ?

- Oh que oui, même si c'est horriblement Poufsouffle, j'adore ça, répondit le blond en riant.

- Je t'aime Draco Langelus Malfoy

- Je t'aime Harry James Potter

*********

C'est sous un ciel étoilé que quelques jours plus tard Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se faisaient la promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Ce soir là, dans une clairière de la forêt interdite, Harry avait son ange entre les jambes et ils regardèrent un groupe de licorne en se câlinant tendrement.

- Dray.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Veux tu devenir M. Draco Langelus Potter-Malfoy ?

- Oui, Harry, je le veux…

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Harry et Draco célébrèrent leurs fiançailles sorcières durant lesquelles ils se jurèrent fidélité. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent un anneau à leur doigt qu'ils dissimulèrent d'un sort jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à révéler leur amour au monde entier.

*********

Le mariage se déroula dès leur sortie de Poudlard et fut célébré dans le parc par une chaude nuit de juillet. Le parc était illuminé et toutes les créatures magiques étaient invitées. Albus Dumbledore dirigeait la cérémonie et ce fut devant lui que les deux jeunes hommes prononcèrent leurs vœux..

Lors de la soirée, Draco avait tenu à faire un cadeau à son conjoint. Il était monté sur l'estrade accompagné de musiciens. Tous se demandaient ce qui allait suivre lorsque le blond pris la parole.

- Je dédis ce qui va suivre à celui que j'aime, en souvenir d'un soir à l'infirmerie.

Dans la salle, une mélodie se fit entendre et Draco commença à chanter.

_**On m'a bien appris a toujours tenir la distance,  
**__**Tu vois,  
On a eu l'esprit de nous interdire la première chance,  
**__**Qu'on a,  
C'est toujours le même pas de danse les mêmes références,  
**__**Cent fois,  
Mais depuis toi le fil du temps n'est pas si droit,  
**__**Tu seras,**_

Cette chanson, il l'avait composée en souvenir de sa vie, de son éducation, de ses aventures avec SON Harry.

_**Tu seras  
Mon futur à présent,  
Mon chemin face au vent,  
Pour vivre à tout les temps,  
**__**Tu seras,  
Mon futur a présent,  
Pour vivre en frères de sang,  
L'amour à tout les temps,  
**__**Tu seras,  
**__**Tu seras.  
**_

A travers ce paroles, il montrait à Harry toute l'importance que celui-ci avait dans sa vie, dans son futur. Et qu'il ne voyait sa vie qu'avec lui.

_**  
Chaque jour de plus est un jour de pluie, quand on retient la vie,  
On a bien inscrit dans ton cœur d'oiseau, ne pas quitter le nid,  
Mais je vois dans tes pas de danse naître la confiance, en moi,  
Tu seras mon arme et la bannière de ma foi,  
**__**Tu seras,**_

C'était Harry qui lui avait fait quitter ce cocon, cette cage forgée par son père et ses idéaux. C'était Harry qui lui avait donné la force de lui faire face. Et c'était pour lui, à sa demande qu'il avait dévoilé son identité. Et finalement, il ne le regrettait pas.

_**Tu seras  
Mon futur à présent,  
Mon chemin face au vent,  
Pour vivre à tout les temps, tu seras,  
Mon futur a présent,  
Pour vivre en frères de sang,  
L'amour à tout les temps,  
**__**Tu seras,  
**__**Tu seras  
**_

_**  
Tu seras ma force à présent,  
Et demain sera bien plus grand,  
Demain sera bien plus grand,**_

_**Tu seras  
**_

Et c'est ce que Harry était pour le Serpentard. Et c'est ce que sera demain, si Harry restait avec lui…

_**  
Mon futur à présent,  
Mon chemin face au vent,  
Pour vivre à tout les temps,  
Tu seras,  
Mon futur a présent,  
Pour vivre en frères de sang,  
L'amour à tout les temps,  
**__**Tu seras, **_

_**Tu seras  
**__**Mon futur à présent,  
Mon chemin face au vent,  
Pour vivre à tout les temps,  
**__**Tu seras**_

Tu seras.

_**  
**_Et c'est ce que Harry était.

Il était son futur à présent.

Il vit son aimé les larmes aux yeux. Draco ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait de déclarations, et celle là était la plus belle des déclarations pour Harry. Parce qu'elle venait de l'homme qu'il aimait, celui avec qui il aurait, grâce à Severus Rogue et sa maîtrise des potions, bientôt des enfants.

Il était peut être le futur de Draco, mais moi, Merlin, j'affirme que Draco était aussi le futur de Harry à présent.

**************

Voilà c'est finit. J'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé.

Pour les revieweurs et les revieweuses anonymes, laissez nous une adresse à laquelle vous répondre.

Je retiens votre attention une dernière petite seconde pour vous demander votre avis.

Préférez vous que nous postions des fanfictions terminées (dont les chapitres seront postées de manières assez régulières) ou des fanfictions en cour (postées en fonction de l'inspiration) ?

Merci beaucoup de nous avoir lu et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction.

Bisous

Kaoru


End file.
